Getting Jiggy with it
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Gabby is once again baby sitting an alien. This time it may be one task Gabby may not be able to handle. What alien kid dose Gabby have to sit for this time around and what will happen on thie babysitting gig? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Gabby and the Unsittables in anyways

* * *

Gabby loved babysitting aliens and all but some time she just wanted a break from it all. However today wasn't that day. She was at the door waiting to be let in. Once inside she saw who she be babysitting and she couldn't believe her eyes. The alien looked to be. A young Greek God who could easily be a model on earth. She for one don't mind babysitting him even if he looked the same age as her.

The boy named Allen also happens to be shirtless with a four pack and a nice classic v. He looked like he was wearing some kind of long fancy towel around his waist. Gabby's panties where getting wet just looking at him and she just wants to jump Allen just to kiss those lips of his. Once the parents left the he smiled.

"My parents told me you are here for my needs. Is that right?"

"In away yes."

"Very good then so you would know what to do with this."

Allen undid the towel looking cloth and Gabby's eyes widen. The boy was now naked in front of her. She looked down at his dick. If she knew any better she swear it was hard on how big it was. However Allen was still soft at seven inches. Gabby for sure did not know what to think.

Hours earlier Gabby was in Principal Swift's office where he informed Gabby about a new alien family coming that needed her.

"You see Gabby there is no real easy way to say this. The type of alien you be babysitting for in away is in the stages of how you say wanting to get jiggy with it. Am I using that right? Anyways their kind tends to explode if they don't and that's where come in."

"Why dont he get jiggy with it with his kind at his plant?"

"Well the thing is all the females are assigned to males but him uniformity and that's the only way for males not to get pregnant is by getting jiggy with a female."

"What?"

"You see gabby their kind the males are the ones who can only get pregnant."

"Really now."

"Yes I fully don't understand it myself."

Now here she is in the living room looking at a naked boy with a big dick. She for one don't know how she can handle the thing. She amazed there kind could. Was his dick average for his kind or what? So many questions going through her head. Like the boys being pregnant how does that work. She walked closer to him as he smiled. The girl was good looking but to bad she was not his kind, but at least he won't explode.

"So um the males get pregnant on your planet?" Gabby asked as she grabbed hold of the boy's huge dick.

"In a way you can say that. So if a male puts their seed into me by butt im now carrying their baby but for the baby to be born I must put the baby seed into a female chosen by the male who put the seed into me."

Gabby was just listening as she just held the dick in her hand that was growing in size. Her eyes widen as it was getting longer.

"So where would this go in the female on your planet?"

"A hole in the font. How do you get a baby put into you?"

"Almost the same way without a male putting their seeds into another male."

"That sounds easier."

At this point the boy's dick was at fourteen inches and the fatness was like a Red Bull can.

"So um does this average for your kind?" Gabby asked as she jacks off the huge dick.

"I'm slightly above but it will get bigger as I get older. The females that are your age have much bigger breasts its just in our DNA. Now can we please get to this I don't want to explode."

Gabby soon went on her knees and did the best she could do to suck the alien boy's fourteen inch dick. She felt like she was doing a good job as the boy was moaning. This was his first blow job he ever had. In fact there are a lot of firsts. Another being a human girl as they are the closest to their kind. Gabby was also jacking off the rest of his dick that can't fit in her mouth.

Gabby's mouth was becoming sore and took a quick break by removing her shirt and bra showing off her A cup breasts. Allen seen much bigger but he still liked looking at Gabby's. Once Gabby was bare chested she went on jacking off Allen. She was glad she was able to watch some porn videos to get an idea of what to do. After a few more pumps Gabby went back sucking the fourteen inch dick.

After awhile she managed to suck another inch making it five inches of dick in her mouth. She bobbed a few more times and jacked Allen off with both hands a few more times before she stopped. She got up and removed her shoes, pants and panties to reveal her smooth pussy. Allen smiled as Gabby's pussy looked the same as the females back home.

He can't wait to slip his slightly above average flok into her yota. Which translate to dick and vagina in English. Once almost fully naked as Gabby still had her socks on went back sucking Allen. After awhile he stopped and had her lay on the couch. He soon had Gabby spread her legs. He heard his female kind liked their yota(vagina) licked and wondered if it was the same for female humans.

Allen soon got his answer as Gabby was moaning and pushing his head into her yota(vahina) He too watched porn on his home planet to get some ideas. It wasn't long until Gabby was squirting into Allen's mouth. What he knew at home was once he tasted liquid from a female they are ready for flok(dick) He stopped liking Gabby and got his flok ready. Gabby soon nodded.

He slowly went in and as Gabby was taking inch by inch she was moaning. She even was able to see the imprint of his dick in her belly. She was in shock that she was taking so much dick in her tight pussy. Soon she managed to take all fourteen inches somehow. Allen slowly started to fuck Gabby causing her to moan.

After a few thrusts she was squirting. Allen then really started to fuck her causing more moanig from Gabby. Allen went faster and faster and Gabby squirted a third time. A few more pumps and Allen was on edge. He went fast and hard into Gabby as he could. This caused more moaning from Gabby and when she squirted a fourth time that was it.

Allen shot his alien load into her pussy. It was so much cum her belly stretched out like she was pregnant with quads. Gabby's eyes widen thinking she was pregnant. Allen soon pulled out and his thick cum soon shot out of Gabby's pussy like a fire hose. However Allen was still hard so he desided to fuck her yota(vagina) once more. At some point doing the second fucking Gabby passed out.

This did not stop Allen as he kept fucking her faster and harder. Even while passed out Gabby managed to squirt a few more times. On the seventh time is when Allen shot another massive load into Gabby. Her belly again stretched out like she was going to have quads. Just like last time when he pulled out his cum shot out of her like a fire hose. Allen's dick soon went back to its seven inch soft self. He smiled to himself as a human girl really could take his flok. He knew Gabby will be the girl he will go to in two months.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
